Confusion
by TurnaboutYaoi
Summary: Craig Tucker somehow managed to get involved with Cartman's gang again but this time he's a little preoccupied. Uh what's this ship name? Crenny? Kraig? Oh well... Possible sexual themes in later chapters and definite warnings for course language to be expected with South Park.
1. Chapter 1

(Okay I fucking love Craig so yeah. I was originally going to do a one-shot but this is actually going to be a multi-chapter. It'll be hard but I'm going to try and make an actual story ;) but be warned this is my third fanfic but so far I actually really like it. Reviews would be nice if you wanna take the time for it. And yeah I don't own South Park obviously… PLEASE ENJOY! :D)

My name is Craig Tucker. I'm currently trying to logically explain to myself why the fuck I'm hanging out with Cartman's gang again. I shudder everytime I think of last time. Ugh, I definitely do NOT want to think about that. But at least I learned a lesson. When four complete dicks come to your house and ask for money to make a Pan flute band, never fucking ever comply, even when the fat dick says I'll make a shit ton of money out of it. Okay let's just get off that subject.

At the moment I'm wedged, quite tightly may I add, between Cartman and McCormick. Well, actually, it's more like the fat dick is shoving me and McCormick into the wall. Oh did I forget to mention I'm on a super secret FBI plane? Yeah the fat dick definitely tricked us all into something. I vaguely remember hearing something about a bomb, but whatever, I regretted this the moment the dicks showed up at my house.

"Hey fatass! Did you just fart?" I heard Kyle yell from the other side of the plane, it's a small plane mind you so the 'other side of the plane' is really just two feet.

"Aye! Shut up, you stupid jew!" That was when I noticed Cartman lean over and fart loudly in my direction. I put a hand to my nose as not to smell the stink.

"You see this is why no one hangs out with you guys." I said, my incredibly embarrassing nasaly voice muffled by my hand.

"Mmf mfmmmph mffmfmf." Which translated directly to "Don't be a dick, Craig."

"Yes because I'm the dick here." I turned to Kenny, which was when I realized just how close I was to the guy. At that moment I felt my face heat up, which Cartman immediately noticed.

"Hyehyehye what a couple of fags!" He broke into laughter at my blush. Now here's something you should probably know about me. I have no idea of my sexuality, and even though I always seem indifferent to everything, believe it or not, I'm really a turmoil of emotions inside. I'd say I'm just as confused about everything as any 17 year old dude should be, but then I'd be lying. I'm starting to really think I'm gay and this conclusion is pissing me off to the point I now have Cartman pinned to the wall, yes I'm still in an airplane but we're still sitting down. If no one stops me I'm pretty sure I'm gonna hit this fat son of a bitch. But, knowing how much these guys hate him too I think he's going to get a face full of Tucker-fist.

So I punched him.


	2. Chapter 2

(Well the first chapter got some pretty good reviews so thanks guys! :D And it looks like I haven't warned you guys yet that I am mostly making this up as I go along… haha. So I didn't really have anything else I wanted to do right now so I'm going to attempt to write another chapter! Sorry that it's not very long but I tried lol… Enjoy!)

The next thing I knew the fat dick was crying. And I'm not talking about a few tears here and there, the bastard was full-on sobbing. Should I feel bad about this? Probably. Did I? Not in the least. Is that a bad thing? I don't really give a fuck.

I sat back down next to McCormick, watching Cartman fall to the floor. When I looked up from him I saw Kyle and Stan. All Stan was doing was pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand. I've noticed he does that at times normal people would facepalm. Kyle on the other hand was a different story. Kyle was sitting with a look of complete shock and disbelief on his face. This confused me as I'm pretty sure he hates the fat fuck. I shook my head slightly, telling myself to stop thinking so damn hard.

That was when I turned to Kenny. Kenny had this strange look of admiration on his face. How did I even know he had a look on his face? Well, he had his hood down around me for the first time. I felt a strange rush of – what should I call it? Well you know how girls are always talking about butterflies in their stomachs? Well that's what this felt like.

It was strange seeing Kenny with his hood down, that, I'll admit to myself. He's actually really attractive, and those lips look really kissable. Before I know what I'm doing, I'm leaning towards Kenny. I feel my face heating up like crazy as I snap back and look away from Kenny. But that caused me to see Kyle and Stan's faces. They were looking at me like they thought I was some fag. I AM NOT A FAG! I yell inwardly to myself. And what the fuck was I saying earlier? Kenny's not attractive and his lips are NOT kissable! I feel myself heating up even more so I look away from them too. That's when I realized Cartman was gone.

"Uh… Where'd Cartman go?" I ask hesitantly.

"He went to get bandaged up, you hit him pretty hard." Stan said glancing towards the cockpit. I followed his glance to see the pilot walking out.

"AYE! Hurry up an get my bandages you fucking fag!" I heard Cartman yell from the cockpit.

Suddenly I felt the plane lurch. That was when I realized that our pilot was a fucking idot.


End file.
